Abstract ? Administrative Core The goal of the Administrative Core is to establish tightly interacting Projects that interface with Technology, Modeling, and Data Management and Bioinformatics Cores to achieve the scientific and administrative goals of the Omics for TB (OTB) consortium.The Core will organize and manage projects, their integration and progress, as well as communication among the groups. The Core is also responsible for implementation of a Training and Outreach Program, Systems Biology of Pathogens and Their Hosts Short-Course, to promote the use of the systems biology approach in the study of infectious disease. The Administrative Core will: ? Continuously monitor the scientific progress of each component of the program. ? Facilitate communication across OTB program, other U19 Centers, and with NIH. ? Administer the Training and Outreach Program. ? Coordinate meeting scheduling and travel with the PI's and the NIH (Annual Programmatic Meeting). ? Provide fiscal oversight to ensure that all financial resources are used appropriately. ? Coordinate production of annual progress reports and updates to the Resource Sharing Plan.